Heros
by littlepixiebookreader
Summary: Sorry doesn't always make the pain go away...


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, I just like to write about that World. Thank You for reading, if you do, and please review, thanks again! **

Albus Dumbledore knows better than anyone that the words _"I'm sorry..."_ don't always make things better...

Don't always make the sadness, regret and anger disappear...

Albus Dumbledore has often felt sorry, as he did on the day he first met Harry Potter. First brought him to his new home...and the first time he beheld the scar on his forehead that would lead him into an unsade life...

The scar that marked him as a Hero...and cursed him from a normal life into one of danger...

The next time Albus set his eyes on the boy was when he was eleven, watching as he entered The Great Hall with all the other first-years, and saw the excitement and hope that lit-up his face.

He kept a close eye on him that year, listened to reports on him...saw that he made friends, realized he was very kind, and watched his curiosity grow...

And when Albus Dumbledore brought Harry Potter to the hospital at the end of the year, after the boy's first face-off with Voldermort since he was a baby...

Albus saw, yes he saw, at eleven-years-old he saw the Hero in Harry Potter begin to shape.

Second-year began and he watched Harry struggle, saw as he was thrown into a new mystery, heard that he went into the Chamber Of Secrets and watched as he amerged with Ginny Weasley, clutching a sword and the Sorting Hat...

He realized then that there were two-types of Heros...One, that seeked out the Fame and the glory but didn't always succeed...

Then there was another type, the ones that had dangers thrust upon them and became a Hero and succeed because they fought for something...

And as Harry Potter, bloody and bruised, at twelve-years-old, placed the hat and sword on his desk, Albus realized that Harry was the second-type of Hero...

Because, yes, by then Albus saw the Hero in Harry Potter...at twelve-years-old, Harry still appeared young, but in his eyes, Albus saw a man.

At thirteen he had a quiet year... Battled Dementors, met a friend of his fathers, got told his tea-cup had a Grim in it, battled the whopping willow, dodged a were-wolf, met his God-Father, and the man that betrayed his parent's, went back in time and saved his God-Father, along with Buck Beak...

It was a pretty quiet year, actually sort-of relaxing...

At Fourteen, Albus watched Voldermort close in closer to Harry.

Watched the boy battle dragons, mermaids, mazes,and had fights with friends...

Watched as the boy walked down a lonely road and watched as he returned from the maze, and the grave-yard a changed boy.

Because, yes, Harry Potter was still a boy, but after what he had been through, in Albus's eyes...Harry potter was a man.

And he watched the boy board the train that year, his head held high as he realized what was to come.

At Fifteen, he distanced himself from him, saw the connection Voldermort and him had, thought he could protect Harry if he stayed away...that maybe then Voldermort would be less tempted to go into his mind...

But he was wrong, he watched as Harry formed a .D.A. group, opposed the Ministry in Hogwarts and taught students how to defend themselfs and fight...

He called the group Dumbledore's Army...and Albus couldn't have been more honored.

He watched, as Harry, already a leader, was finally seen as one by the students.

Watched as they looked-up to him for guidance.

He watched that year as Harry lost his God-Father...

He watched as he expelled Voldermort from his mind...and told Voldermort he felt sorry for him...

Albus, realized Harry Potter was beyond brave...He watched as Harry realized he had something worth fighting for...

Sixteen-years-old, came, and Albus saw Love Blossom between students...watched as Hermione and Ron danced around each other as Ginny and Harry moved closer and closer...

He watched as he realized how much he depended on Harry, realized how much he trusted him...

And when he died...he dies in peace, knowing he left the World in good hands...left the World in Harry Potter's hands...

When Harry and him chatted in King's Cross...he realized that Harry Potter had become a Great Man...

Watched as he excepted his apology and decided to head back into the World, because he Truly did have something worth fight for...

And Albus Dumbledore watched The Great Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One...walk to his destiny...


End file.
